SATURDAY NIGHT PART 2 OF 2
by RebelWolf
Summary: Pre-Voltron. The two "Voltron" teams are in their final year at the Space Academy and come up with the enticing idea of playing the game, Truth or Dare upon one another. What mayhem can result from this? Part 2 of 2


"SATURDAY NIGHT" PART 2 OF 2 (sorry about the format-it's the only format I have of this now) ************************************************** *** Once Keith closed the door, Jeff and Lance snickered. "Bet it's a COLD shower after browsing through this magazine!" Lance said as he picked up the one Keith had previously put between his Astrophysics book. Jeff laughed and nodded in agreement. Suddenly the dorm room door slid open and the Terrible Trio stormed in. "Oh crap! Raid!" Lance yelled as he scurried to Keith's top bunk to get away AND cover up the skin mags. Jeff slid deeper into the 'nook' that was the lower bunk. "Well, well, well...two guys and a mess. How typical!" Cinda commented as she looked about. Lisa and Ginger joined her. Lisa then noted the sound of the shower emanating from the bathroom. "Hmmmm...is our class valedictorian-to-be in there?" she asked Lance and Jeff. They nodded an affirmative. "Idea! Huddle girls!" Lisa yelled. As they did, Lance and Jeff saw an opening to the doorway and quickly made their escape. Cinda was about to give chase, but Lisa and Ginger stopped her. "Let those two pathetic minnows go. We'll get them later. We have a trophy catch trapped through there." Lisa said as she pointed at the bathroom door. Lisa happened to notice a Lance's camera sitting on his dresser, fully loaded with film to be used. She quickly grabbed it and motioned to the others to remain quiet. Moments later Keith exited, clothed in nothing but a towel draped across his waist. Suddenly there was a bright flash blinding his sight. Shocked, his immediate reaction was to lunge forward. In soldier mode, he'd forgotten about the towel, which was now on the floor. Lisa tossed the camera to Cinda once Keith was too close, who of course snapped some more shots, then threw the camera to Ginger who added a few more. "AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Keith screamed as he bolted for the bathroom and locked the door. The girls giggled. Mission accomplished, Lisa removed the film, left and IOU note to Lance for more film, then hastily retreated with the other two close behind. They immediately snuck off campus to a one-hour photo store and received the results in no time. "Definite blackmail usage in these. I mean, the son of two prominent admirals, class valedictorian, and all...these'll keep him in-line." Lisa said as she thumbed through the photos while the other two looked on and agreed. "Lisa, can I have one of those?" Ginger asked sheepishly. "I mean, he's not half bad, y'know." "Uh, sure. We have free doubles anyway!" And for the rest of the year, Keith was constantly hounding them for the pics, but never, ever played another trick on them again. He even kept Jeff and Lance in-line. Although he did try several 'personal raids' in attempt to recover the incriminating photos, but to no avail. ***** ***** ***** ***** Years later, after the Voltron forces teamed up to stop a Drule/Doom onslaught, a victory celebration was being held on Planet Arus. It was then that the three ladies noticed the true feelings Princess Allura had for their class number one, now captain of the Voltron Lion force. They could also see the same feelings returned by him to the lovely ruler of Arus. Just before the Vehicle team departed Arus, Lisa handed the princess a sealed packet. On the front there was a message, 'Momentos from the past and stories for the future' (for your eyes only). Once all had left, she retired to her quarters for the night. With Nanny and her servants gone, she got back up out of bed and removed the packet from under her pillow. Switching on her reading light, she opened it up. In it she found a note and several photos of... could it be?...it was!...Keith in the buff! "How did they ever-" she wondered while thumbing through the various photos. She then opened the note. It read: Keith-final year at Academy. Future prospect-exotic dancer, don't you think? Taken during a room raid, Keith caught exiting the shower. Thought you'd find better use for these. He's been hounding us ever since we took them. We pass the torch to you. Good luck in all your future endeavors and well wishes with the boy every girl dreamed of nabbing! We want wedding invites! signed, The Terrible Trio- Lisa, Ginger, and Cinda. Gently smiling and trying to supress her giggles, Allura placed the photos and note back in the envelope. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out her diary. Removing the key to unlock the diary from its secret hiding place (one of several mouse holes), she opened the book, tucked the packet within, and made an entry. Dear Diary, The vehicle team left today. I'll miss having females my age around for company. Lisa, Ginger, and Cinda are so much fun! And they tell me so much about Keith's past. Something none of us can get him to talk about. They gave me some pictures of him today-from a raid they made back at the Academy. He's in his birthday suit! Eventhough he was a bit younger, his features were already, uh, well developed! He's sooooo dreamy! Why can't he get past the "I'm merely a pilot, you're a princess" thing?! The heart knows no status or rank. I just hope the saying is true-that love does conquer all..." She then locked it up and returned it and the key back to their proper hiding places with a heavy sigh. Switching her reading light off, sleep quickly claimed her and from within...the dreams of a figure garbed in a red flightsuit. End. 


End file.
